1.97
1.97GG – December 16, 2017: # The damage resistance effects of Slasher and Med-X now stack correctly. # Detection effects from PA will now only properly work for the player, if an enemy has it it won't apply it to all enemies on the field. # Companions will now comment if you use a skill book added by the mod. # Connie will now actually have reduced prices if you talk to her after helping out their farm (the game implies this but never sets up a means to do so). # Removed the targeting HUD effect from the Shroud hat (this made it a bit *too* potent to wear). # Fixed an issue where the authority glasses used the wrong cubemap. # Fixed a line goof in Tradecraft where Deacon would say the wrong thing during his Hard Sell speech. # Fixed issues with the Machine Gun's standard sight 1.97FF Hotfix II – December 10, 2017: # The murder dialogue triggers will no longer affect affinity by an additional amount, but will trigger the related quest stage dialogues (so if you kill plenty then get to Hatred, you hear the additional dialogue for all but Preston/Strong/Gage) # The Murder talk dialogue will no longer take precedence over the Hatred dialogue. 1.97FF Hotfix – December 10, 2017: # Institute Rapid Barrel will no longer break the camera offset # If you get your companion to Hatred by murdering, you can now talk them down. 1.97FF – December 10, 2017: # Fixed a few weird female ghoul face bugs # Super Stimpaks are now instantaneous outside of survival # Fixed a bug causing some chem effects to accidentally cancel each other, now all should properly fire. # A true 'no paint' option now exists for Combat Armor, while the old 'No Paint' option is now listed as standard. This gives the armor a nice metallic grey when used. # Doc Weathers will now wait for you to actually activate him before he does his greeting, allowing his idles to play properly. # Caravan Trading posts now give +5 to settlement defense, but now also cost 500 caps and require Master Trader 1 # Restored a lot of cut dialogue to the following quests: Tradecraft, The Silver Shroud, and returning to Nick's office after rescuing him, mainly companion interjections (DeeZire) # If you fail a terminal hack the player will now comment on it. # Telling Deacon that synths are just machines will now properly end Tradecraft abruptly til you restart it. # Fixed an issue where the player would comment as if trying to recruit Dogmeat during Reunions and hunting Kellogg. # Added some coding to hopefully fix companions not commenting on outright murder. This should apply to settlers specific to Diamond City, Far Harbor, Bunker Hill, Goodneighbor, Vault 81, the Concord group, and workshop dialogue NPCs. This is a bit experimental, so if it doesn't work it may be ditched. # Killing McDonough will never count as murder now. # Fixed up and finished the companion murder comment system. Due to how it had to be fixed in the companions themselves this may only fire on new games, but the system will now check if you just randomly kill NPCs on their react lists for all companions except Automatrons, Gage and Strong. Companions will pull you aside after 3 innocent kills, and unlock a special Hatred affinity after 15 kills. This is a bit experimental but hopefully it works without a hitch and finally restores a good chunk of audio cut from the game. I tried tailoring each companions reactions to their personalities though kept the thresholds consistent. 1.97F – December 8, 2017: # Fixed the iron sights on many weapons added by JM, should reduce overall over reliance on reflex sights and VATS. Behavior now mimics proper iron sights a bit more closely (a la NV) # Fixed the doors in the restored Atlantic Offices so they behave more properly going in and out. # Went through and fixed several issues where many AP boosting effects could stack indefinitely, or sometimes didn't count as food effects when they were clearly meant to. Buzz Bites can still stack with any, and Nuka Cola Quantum and Victory's AP boosts stack with everything but each other/themselves. # Rescaled said effects more properly to current player AP scale # The male version of the AntAgonizer armor now has proper textures for the torso plate, textures optimized. # Minor mesh fixes on the Assault Carbine receiver. 1.97E Hotfix – December 1, 2017: # Rad Rabbits and Chickens can no longer open doors. # Added the weapon material keyword to the Missile Launcher by request: keep in mind this will only affect the barrel and trigger assembly at most, but the option is there for those that want it. # All standard-looking recon scopes and the 12.7mm pistol/crossbow reflex sights can now support Creation Club weapon paints # Moved the La Coiff mags from vendor inventories to in-game locations (Subway Maintenance, Prost Bar, Publick Occurrences). This should stop some mod conflicts preventing them from ever appearing. # The Scribe and Anne will now sell shipments of material related to their stores. # Kells will now properly only do the Victory speech once if you destroy the Institute, and this speech can now fire if the Minutemen win as well. (DeeZire) # Kells will now do an announcement on Danse once if you've completed Blind Betrayal. (DeeZire) 1.97E – November 30, 2017: # Dean Volkert should still be able to be talked to now after a certain point in the Institute questline # Carla's and Eleanor's markdown perks will now properly only affect them and not all vendors. # Caravaners will now have an additional line of dialogue, not just Cricket, outside of Bunker Hill, once you have a trading post built. Carla's will only occur if you didn't get her discount. # The Manager's Sale at the General Atomics Galleria will now work properly: Danny will now sell items at 25% off, not 75% off # Master Trader now only boosts buying prices, not selling prices, and gives a 25% discount at max instead of 20%. This was done to lessen the impact of becoming a water baron early on and the higher value of most guns, as the two coupled made it really over advantageous. # Grape Mentats no longer affect buy/sell prices (given the +5 charisma now boosts companion damage and what it already gives to barter and settlement count, this was stupidly overkill) # The Elevator terminal in Tradecraft now can accept holotapes. # Fixed the dial on the back of the laser pistol, increased weapon resolution so it looks a bit crisper. # Ammo conversion receivers for the Crude Blowback should no longer drop on wild guns, preventing an issue where enemies would have two ammo types in their inventory. # New GRA part added: Gobi Campaign frame for the Sniper Rifle. Additional textures added for the sniper...this'll boost the size a little, but gives the gun a proper look. 1.97DD – November 26, 2017: Almost all the restorations/fixes were courtesy of DeeZire, Free Fall's author: # Removed Outpost Zimonja as a possible area for the Mercer Safehouse quest, as this would apparently break it due to a bug. # Kenmore Station re-renamed to Fens Way Station (apparently there's an unused sign for it) # The other 'Subway Station' now properly renamed Valenti Station. # The speakers in the hospital during Sinjin's part of the Silver Shroud quest will now properly play his taunts. # Fixed an issue where some dialogue during the meeting with Father wouldn't play if you were female due to a bad trigger. # Removed the splash damage from the Plasma Caster as this was causing some very odd behavior in VATS. # The Synths during Shattered Mind will no longer drop their guns on death. If you accidentally picked one of these up they will now show up as unplayable and weightless in your inventory/container. This fixes a bug where using them could cause the player to become invisible or break the quest. # Ada should now properly say her intro bit when the player enters the combat area. # Fixed several interactions with Deacon and several railroad quests that wouldn't fire due to a bad alias check. # Fixed the Assaultron arm sound effect to use an existing sound file. # Memory Interrupted will now set the proper stage in Emergent Behavior that you know Amari handles synths. # Added a missing check to Shaun's dialogue during The Nuclear Option if you knew he was sick. # The dialogue with Shaun will now change depending on if you rejected the Institute originally or not, restoring a good chunk of dialogue in the process. # Increased the volume of the Chinese Assault Rifle firing sounds. # If you inform the Railroad or the Institute during the Battle of Bunker Hill, you will now get debriefing dialogue with both of them after the quest is done. # Robot death gurgles now have matching subtitles. # Fixed and expanded the Robobrain's dialogue so it'll actually be a bit more vocal now during combat. # Redid the textures on the .45 Service Pistol and fixed casing ejection spot. # Fixed the Thick Rim Glasses to better fit the male faces. 1.97C – November 25, 2017: # You can now talk to Katy's class in Vault 81 after killing the Deathclaw instead of having to completely rescue Preston; this keeps the story a bit more intact but also keeps you from missing out on a mag. # Mechanist and Rust Devil bots now have a chance to drop a greater variety of parts. # Gen 1 Synths will now spawn with the correct eyes and face. # Dogmeat and guard dog eyes now have a fixed normal map and actually reflect light like other eyes. # Fixes to human eyes for better depth. # Redid the spec maps for the Bozar, Assault Carbine, Adv X-01 and Plasma Caster. # Fixed a UV error on the small mag for the Assault Rifle. # Redid the wood textures on the Assault Rifle. # Fixed several loading screen issues. 1.97 – November 16, 2017: # Redid the Assault Carbine's main textures from scratch. # Redid the glass for Nuka Cola bottles and Vim! regular bottles. # The Carbon frame parts for the BoS Anti-Materiel Rifle will now properly point towards it and not the DKS. # Car explosions now have a tighter blast radius and lower damage, based off their FO3/NV counterparts. # Fat Man nukes will now have a more appropriate radius, however more than one radiation hazard can be dropped at a time now. # Increased the crafting costs of the Molotov Cocktail to better balance it with the cost if the item. # Molotov Cocktail value reduced to better balance it due to how common they are, but also adjusted its crafting requirements. # Rebalanced all the non-mix Nukas, Vim!'s and Sunset Sarsaparilla based off the JSawyer values from NV and with each other. # Steady now removes scope sway for its duration. # All the weapon skill perk trees (Gunslinger, Commando, Heavy Gunner, Rifleman) have been slightly rebalanced but received a new feature: each rank will reduce weapon cone sway. # The weapon spread reduction effect as a result is removed from Sniper rank 1. # Added a check to sniper rank 2 so only ballistic shots will possibly knockdown. # Fixed a few mesh issues that may have been causing some unintended crashes. # Feral Ghoul Reavers have been redesigned from the ground up: now the highest level ghouls, have a look similar to their FO3 counterparts, radiation aura and poisonous attack. Limbs can't be blasted off. These things are going to hurt. # Molotov Cocktails now have a unique appearance, resembling their cut look from Fallout 3. # .32 Match rounds have been added to the Handloader options. # A big part of this one is the reaver, no getting around that especially for an enemy you won't see until level 62 (though some may spawn in the world before then from prior to this, just open fire and keep holding on). I wanted to do one truly custom enemy though and make them return. Unfortunately ghouls lack any kind of projectile animation, so the gore grenade doesn't work for now. We're honestly nearing the end of the mod, a few weapons I want to do left and a few bits of armor, but that pool's getting smaller. I want to thank you all between now and then for joining us on that ride.